The Once And Future Friend
by Cyllwen
Summary: Danny returns to the TTs after the destruction of Amity Park. Little does he know that the enemies he seeks are a part of all of them. Next part is up, weird but up. No flames over typos. Poem in chapter 3 is not mine forgot to state but thetalented Poe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No mine.

This is the last of a series of fics that I am doing. Please feel free to give me ideas on where you think the story should be going. I need all the help I can get.

This has only been Alpha read so all mistakes are my own.

Α

There is no bottom to hell and it is not a room of flames par se but a pit of blackness. People can deal with physical pain and torture, even for an eternity. Hell was a pit of nothing. You do not see your boss or your mother or anyone in hell. You are alone. Everyone is alone with only some far off voices in the distance that they can never reach even if they walked forever. That is truly hell, a deep place with nothing to do but remember and regret all alone. That is hell.

This was hell.

He stood alone in the darkness of what was once a city. It had been a wonderful city full of laughter and life. It had not been without its ills but that was life and he had loved that city with all of his being. Now he stood on a cliff guarding its ashes like a mother elephant trying to protect her small lifeless child from the carrion birds and scavengers. He had failed to protect it but he could guard it in its death. The tatters of the once large black cape swished around his leather boots and shin guards and wrapped his body like a protective cocoon. His long white hair had come loose from its tie and hung down his back and across his eyes like a hood. His eyes glowed a dull green beneath it. His uniform was sliced to smithereens and his flesh was covered in cuts ranging from scratches to deep wounds. Green blood dripped from them and flowed lazily down the path that the drops that had come before it had taken. One blow had sliced right through the almost medieval metal guards on his forearms. He sat like one dead and just waiting for someone to bury him.

However, he was alive and thinking even when his heart told him that he must have died. Only hell could be this cruel. No one had come. His world had come apart and he had been left alone. His town had been unworthy of their assistance. Unless? The thought was not one he wanted to face but he was more logical than most gave him credit for being. Something must have been wrong somewhere else and there had been no help to send. In that case there was no use being here because he was needed elsewhere. He had avoided them when everything was fine because he had not wanted to get attached but he had. Now it was time to return from the depths he had reached in the last few years, return to a place where he belonged, and help those who he had loved as a second family.

His family.

He had forgotten. They had been in Gotham when the attack had taken place. In fact, most people had been out of town because of the recently fierce ghost attacks. Amity Park had been abandoned. For some reason it did not make him feel better.

He stood.

There must be something wrong elsewhere and he would have to find out what it was. His body resisted the movement by refusing to work. He was not in good shape. There had been too many of them to fight but he had fought anyways. It went against his very character to surrender even when the greatest odds were against him. However, now that the fight was over he did not have the will to move. He dropped to his knees with a harsh groan. One of his knees was defiantly damaged in some way or another cause the pain of it sent him onto his side. He left his eyes half close and he lay in hell.

The Titans Tower was not in danger. They were having a party. It was just for the heck of it. No one came to help Danny in Amity Park because no one knew. The town was deserted and not near any other town. The Watch Tower's sensors were out because of routine maintenance. J'honn had not sensed anything and no one but Danny had survived the destruction of the town. It was one of those things that should not have been able to happen but it had and no one was the wiser. Only one person felt anything and that was almost two days after Amity was destroyed. She felt pain.

Raven sat straight up trying to breathe. Danny's numbness had broken and his anger and pain had surface. It was like being in an inferno…made of ice. Physical pain she could have dealt with but this was pure emotional anguish.

'Raven?" Robin called her name once he noticed her emotional state.

"Its Danny." She managed to croak out. Over the years, she had gotten used to Danny's amazing control over his emotions so she knew that something was horribly wrong for him to be having such a violent reaction.

"Is he okay?" The stupidity of the question went unnoticed in the gravity of the answer.

"No. I've never felt him in this much pain."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the fat ninja and Shiva the Sarcastic for reviewing. I urge you all to do so and give me ideas on where this is going

--------------------------

"Wulf!" The ghost scolded at her companion. Her dark green hair flamed around her face in frustration and her deep eyes glowed. Her friend did not take the hint. He just stood there looking protective. She put her hands on her hips and attempted to look threatening. The attempt was somewhat sabotaged by the silky fabric of her jumpsuit which caused her hands to slip off her hips. Finally, she settled for just glaring at him and she had an impressive glare.

"Danny friend." He said in a growl. His eye glowed brightly making his fur shine in a way that wanted to make her cover her eyes even though it did not really affect them. He had an impressive glare too and while he did not have her reputation, he was still dangerous when he had something to protect.

"I know he is your friend. He is my friend too but no one can help him if you just stand there drooling all over him." She growled back. He looked away in either frustration or shame but she ignored any effect her words may have had on the other ghost. She really did not think that Wulf would be that fragile of a person, werewolf, or whatever he was. Her main concern was how long Danny had been out here by himself with his wounds untreated. He was only had ghost so he was a bit more delicate than her or Wulf. There was not much killing to be done to the dead.

Finally, he moved away and let her kneel down next to the teenager. He was a mess. His black shirt and jeans were soaked with blood from his injuries but she could not see the injuries themselves. (This is because they had been inflicted in his phantom form.) She sighed and tried to think of something to do. She was not a doctor and knew nothing about what to do in this kind of situation. She was so focused that she missed Wulf's sudden disappearance as he moved towards some kind of aircraft. It was not until he was almost upon it that she noticed. The large T on the front gave her some clue as to who was piloting it. Then it hit her that he had no idea who the Titans were and since he barely trusted her around Danny that good things were not about to happen.

"Wulf!" She screamed. "Wulf! Wait! Those are the good guys!" Wulf did not even hear her as he bounded onto the ship and began to attempt to claw it too pieces. Considering the fact that he could claw through dimensions she did not want to think about the damage he was doing to the hull.

"Okay. Ahhh. I'll be right back." She muttered to the unconscious Danny as she rose from her knees. She was going to have to get Wulf's attention even if it meant scaring him and the halfa's would be rescuers to death or something like that.

Raven's stomach lurched as the ship zipped and zagged trying to knock off their uninvited ghostly guest. He did not seem to even notice the motion of the craft but it was killing her.

"Get him off!" Robin yelled at Cyborg. Even their leading was beginning to look more than a little green around the gills. Star, on the other hand, looked like she was having a ball. Raven shook her head. She would never understand the alien girl.

"What does it look like I am doing!" The metallic teen yelled back.

"Try harder!"

"What do you want me to do? Wreck into the hill?"

"Less talking more doing!" Raven snapped at both the yapping teenagers. Now she was getting a headache on top of everything.

Then she saw her. Raven knew more about supernatural things then almost anyone else on the earth. She knew every obscure legend and myth that held anything that could be a threat to the world. The graceful woman that was flying towards them had come up more than a few times.

Her name was Fortuna Finis, which could be loosely translated as fate's end. She had never actually been 'alive' but had always inhabited a supernatural form. She had long flaming deep green hair held back by a circlet called Time and large silver eyes. She wielded a staff called Fate. In most legends, she is responsible for deciding when a culture or an individual had acquired more power than any other force could counter and then she would destroy it. She was credited with the death of Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, Arthur of Camelot and many others. Raven could not help but feel a surge of fear and then puzzlement as she caught sight of the ghost soaring towards their ship. It was Fortuna but she did not have either her staff or her circlet.

Relying (as she had come to be called) landed right by Wulf and boxed his ears. He howled in pain and more than a little anger.

"THEY ARE THE GOOD GUYS!" She screamed at him so that there was no chance of him not getting it. He ceased his attack with a look that said 'why didn't you say so'. She fought back the urge to scream.

"Let's get back to Danny." Wulf nodded and took a large leap. He landed right next the young hero.

"Show off." Relying muttered and floated over to join him. Danny still did not look very good. Not that she had expected him to suddenly recover in her few minute absence.

"Help is here little one." She stroked his hair with one hand and then turned away from him and towards Wulf. "We probably should go." Then she turned her head to explain to Danny the reason for their sudden departure. "Wulf just tried to kill them so they might not be so keen on seeing us. I'll check on you later." Her voice was full of warmth that she did not understand. She did not like anyone so why this insignificant boy? She did not know and did not care to. Explanations tended to make good things disappear. She smiled at herself.

"Now Wulf if you would be so kind as to return us home?"

The wolf ghost smiled and swiped at the air forming a portal to her lair in the ghost zone.

"Thank you." She said more graciously than most of what she had said to him on this trip and stepped through the portal. Not that she cared about hurting anyone's feeling.

He took one more look at his injured friend and followed. Thoughts of revenge sped through his mind. He would find who had hurt his friend and they would pay. Though in the end he was probably the least of that person's worries: once Maddie, Jack and Jazz got through with them he would beg for even Relying's company.

"So he attacked us, she knocked him off, and then they left?" Beast Boy was clearing confused as they got out of the T-ship and hurried over to their friend. No one paid any attention to his query. Everyone was too focused on the raven-haired boy who was lying on the hillside.

He looked dead. Raven thought with a shiver. His hair was dull and his skin was almost white giving him the look of a sculpture. She just froze. Her romantic feelings for Danny had long since faded but she still cared for him in the same way she cared for BB or Robin and seeing like this struck a cord deep inside of her. Even is she had treated him like dirt so that he would not get close enough to hurt her.

Robin shook it off first. He had seen more loved ones injured than anyone else so he was used to focusing on what needed to be done and not what he was feeling.

"Star get him into the ship. We need to get him to the Tower right away. Everyone else mount up. We need to leave ASAP."


	3. Chapter 3

The tall figure stood motionless in the light of the window. Her hair flowed down her back drifting softly in the motionless wind of the ghost zone.

From childhood's hour I have not been

As others were; I have not seen

As others saw; I could not bring

My passions from a common spring.

Her voice was soft and strong deep in a melodious way that few woman could attain since the last great singers of Jazz.

From the same source I have not taken

My sorrow; I could not awaken

My heart to joy at the same tone;

And all I loved, I loved alone.

As she chanted the glass of the window twisted and churned like a caldron of half melted glass. The power in her voice was focused there changing the view to what suited her.

Then- in my childhood, in the dawn

Of a most stormy life- was drawn

From every depth of good and ill

The mystery which binds me still:

It was magic, something seldom used or see in the ghost zone in last thousand years having faded in the realm of the living, the dead had followed suit. Few creatures old enough to practice true magic resided in the ghost zone anymore and those that did were feared, often old twisted figure from a time long since past.

From the torrent, or the fountain,

From the red cliff of the mountain,

From the sun that round me rolled

In its autumn tint of gold,

She was no conjurer, no necromancer of old. She was more feared than any of them, her purpose long since set in stone. She was at best fate, at worse condemnation, the equalizer.

From the lightning in the sky

As it passed me flying by,

From the thunder and the storm,

And the cloud that took the form

But it had been a long time since she had been called on. Often she was little more than an echo in the dreams of the mystics and the stories of the dead.

(When the rest of Heaven was blue)

Of a demon in my view.

Her voice stopped, much weaker on the last few words as what she was seeking came into view. The widows light decreased until you could barely make out the figure of the woman staring into it. She swore


End file.
